Night Vale
"We have nothing to fear except ourselves. We are unholy, awful people. Fear ourselves with silence. Look down, Night Vale. Look down and forget what you've done." ''-Town Motto A small desert town where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful and mysterious lights pass over us while we all pretend to sleep. Located somewhere in the American southwest, near Desert Bluffs. History : *'4,000BC:' Earliest human settlement. Some cave paintings remain of settlements and "inhumane, shivering shapes which never came closer or went farther away." (according to Cecil) *'1745:' Four groups of settlers come to Night Vale, then leave. The fifth group "looked at each other, shrugged, and plopped down their stuff." Founded by peace-loving imperialist conquerors. Early settlers also included religious leaders who wore "soft meats crowns" made of inverted organs strung around the head. *'1824: First meeting of Town Elder Council. All records of this meeting destroyed. *'''1943: For the war effort, Night Vale citizens chant around bloodstones for the victory of the United States in World War II. Federal lawsuit later requires Night Vale to take down its 7-story monument to Night Vale's contributions to the War Effort. Culture The citizens of Night Vale are very tolerant of all sorts of death, disaster, and government intrusion. Except Steve Carlsberg, who gets very concerned about government conspiracies. If Cecil is to be believed, though, it's perfectly normal for the government to produce everything up to and including sandstorms that produce doppelgangers. They have a seemingly one-sided rivalry with the nearby town of Desert Bluffs. Events *Biweekly Fireperson Appreciation Parade *Bluegrass Festival *Citywide Fitness Fair *Fried Chicken and Cigarette Fair *Thanksgiving Day Dead Citizens Impersonation Contest *Parade of the Mysterious Hooded Figures *Poetry Week *Street Cleaning Day *Sorrow Songs Singalong *Valentine's Day Organisations *Animal Control *Boy Scouts of America *City Council *Greater Night Vale Medical Community *Greater Night Vale Realtor Association *Highway Department *Intelligence Group International *Night Vale Community Theater *Night Vale Council for Commerce *Night Vale Department of Transportation *Night Vale Fire Department (FDNV) *Night Vale Medical Board *Night Vale Parks Department *Night Vale Press Corps *Night Vale Public Library Board of Directiors *Night Vale Psychological Association (NVPA) *Night Vale PTA *Night Vale SPCA *Night Vale Spiderwolves *Night Vale Transit Authority *Night Vale Tourism Board *Parks Department *Sheriff's Secret Police *Soundproof Old Town *A Vague, Yet Menacing, Government Agency Notable Locations Landmarks *''THE BROWNSTONE SPIRE'' *Coyote Corner *Cactus Bloom *Children's Science Museum *The Desert Creek housing developement. **The house that doesn't exist. *Drawbridge Construction Site *Golden Dunes *The Hole in the Vacant Lot Out Back of the Ralph's *Night Vale Harbor and Waterfront Recreation Area *Randy Newman Memorial Night Vale Airport *The Local National Guard Station and KFC Combo Store *Marshall's Gorge *Mission Grove Park **The smaller pyramid *Museum of Forbidden Technologies *Old Town *Old Woman Josie's place *Radon Canyon *Red Mesa *The Sand Wastes **The squatter shacks out by the edge of the sand wastes. *The Scrublands *Skeleton Gorge *The Whispering Forest *The sky of Night Vale **The dark planet **The mysterious lights Government Facilities *Abandoned Mine Shaft *Abandoned Missile Silo *Beatrix Lowman Memorial Meditation Zone *City Hall *The Sheriff's hover-office in the clouds *Night Vale Community College *The Dog Park *The Downtown Convention Center *Night Vale DMV *Night Vale Elementary School *Night Vale General Hospital *Night Vale High School *Night Vale Museum of Forbidden Technologies *Night Vale Petting Zoo and Makeshift Carnival *Night Vale Post Office *Night Vale Private Library *Night Vale Public Library *Night Vale Recreation Center *Night Vale Senior's Center *Night Vale Stadium *The sheriff's hover-office in the clouds. *Night Vale Subway System *Night Vale Zoo *Pulsar Development Facility Businesses Most often mentioned are: *Night Vale Community Radio *Big Rico's Pizza *Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex *Gino's Italian Dining Experience and Grill and Bar, the fanciest restaurant in town *Moonlite All-Nite Diner *Night Vale Daily Journal Additional local businesses include: *Dark Owl Records *Gino's *Jerry's Tacos *Shriektronics *Telly's barber shop *Used and Discount Sporting Goods Store *WZZZ, a local numbers station. Business chains: *The Arby's *The Ralph's See also: *List of Minor Businesses The City Council tightly controls commerce in Night Vale. Roads *5th street *Earl Road *Eastern Expressway *Oak Trail *The old dirt road to the small wooden shack *Old Musk Road *Ouroboros Road *Oxford *Route 800 *Somerset Residents Category:Location